


Sirius and Remus are Reunited after the Summer

by simplysirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Relationship(s), Remus x Sirius, sirius x remus, wolfstar, wolfstar angst, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysirius/pseuds/simplysirius
Summary: After a long summer apart, Sirius has been counting down the days until he’s reunited with Remus at the train station, only too eager to see his favorite person again.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 77





	Sirius and Remus are Reunited after the Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @simplysirius for daily fics and fan art! I also take requests :)

Sirius got to King’s Cross three hours early.

Platform 9¾ was empty, the Hogwarts Express hardly shining in the pale morning light filtering through the glass ceiling above. Sirius sat nervously on his trolley, perched on his trunk with his knee bouncing in time to the ticking clock above him.

Two hours and fifty-seven minutes until the train would pull out of the station and whisk him away to Hogwarts for his fifth year. Two hours and fifty-seven minutes until he was sitting next to Remus, shoulders pressed together, chocolate in their hands, lyrical laughter filling up their compartment. It didn’t seem like such a long time to wait, as it had months ago, on the very first day of summer holiday.

Six weeks, four days, nineteen hours, and thirty-two seconds, to be exact.

Most boys probably didn’t spend every waking moment of the summer thinking about their best friend, but Sirius couldn’t help it. The time away from Remus only made his heart ache, his fingers sore, his body numb. If Remus was the moon, Sirius was the tide, constantly ebbing and flowing with his every move, desperate to touch him, hold him, love him.

An hour before the train was set to leave, students and parents slowly trickled onto the platform, gasping at the beauty of the train, reckless excitement careening through their veins as the new school year loomed ahead.

Remus liked to be on the platform early, Sirius knew, so there was absolutely no chance of missing the train. He liked being first in line for the trolley lady’s sweets, too; the chocolate frogs were a hot commodity, and nothing was worse than that train ride in third year when she was sold out by the time she made it to their compartment.

For the first time in human history, James showed up somewhere before Remus. His trolley had a squeaky wheel that made Sirius’ ears bleed, and was liable to fall over any second, but James nearly ran down the platform when his eyes locked on Sirius’.

“Well don’t you look like a loser standing there all by yourself,” he teased, pulling Sirius into a hug. “Where’s Moony?”

Sirius shrugged, glancing around the station, trying to mask his panic. “I haven’t seen him yet. New glasses?”

James smirked, adjusting his spectacles perched on his nose. They were much different than last year, but the frames were more circular, and the arms were tipped with silver. “They’re hot, huh? Lily’s gonna love them.”

“She has a thing for old man glasses?”

“Shut up!” James chided, shoving his shoulder. “They are not old man glasses!”

Sirius shook his head, rising on the tips of his toes to see over the crowd forming along the platform. He could just make out Lily’s red hair, and Marlene and Dorcas had already found each other, too, but Remus was nowhere to be found.

Near the entrance to the platform, a boy emerged from the wall and Sirius felt his heart stop in his chest.

Even after two years, a bolt of electricity shot up his spine every time Sirius saw him in Hogwarts regalia. The green and silver tie choked Regulus, his robes swallowing him whole as he pushed his cart down the platform, easily falling into a circle of friends, almost identical in their matching coats. Despite everything, Sirius refused to believe that Regulus was a Slytherin, refused to believe that his baby brother was sly and sinister, just like the rest of his family.

“Hey, about time you showed up!” James called, waving down the platform.

Sirius tore his eyes away from Regulus and glanced over his shoulder, his heart jolting to life as Remus wheeled his trolley through the parents and students mulling about.

He looked quite nearly the same as when they had parted at the beginning of summer. His golden curls were unruly as ever, even if he tried to cut them back and out of his face. Remus’ shoes were shined and his new Prefect badge glistened underneath the lights, matching his bright smile. Sirius was only too glad to see that there weren’t any new scars tearing across his face, and that Remus seemed to be in one piece. Sirius hadn’t slept during the full moons, his mind racing at the thought of Remus suffering alone.

“Sorry, the traffic getting into London was terrible,” Remus smiled, clapping James on the back. “Almost thought I was gonna miss the train.”

“We wouldn’t have let it leave without you, right Pads?” James assured, grinning at Sirius.

Sirius wasn’t sure what to expect when he saw Remus again after so many long days. He wasn’t sure if they would just fist bump and climb into their usual compartment on the train, or if they would run towards each other in slow motion like those terribly sappy movies and fall over in a fit of passion.

In the end, they did neither.

Remus smiled at Sirius for a long moment before making his way over, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. He had grown taller over the summer, and though none of his pants fit just right anymore, Remus appreciated the extra inches; Sirius fit snugly beneath his arms, holding on for dear life.

“Remus,” Sirius breathed, burying his nose in the crook of his neck.

Those long summer nights, locked in his bedroom, nursing fresh bruises, wrapping his pillow around his ears; all he had thought about was Remus. The only thing that could get him through the endless summer. Remus was one of those divine bodies that could never truly be captured by paint or words; the thought of him could never compare to the real Remus, to the flesh and bones and stardust that made his body.

Remus pressed them together, one hand splayed between Sirius’ shoulder blades, the other slipping between thick strands of hair at the nape of his neck. “Hey, Sirius.”

It was entirely too intimate a gesture for a pair of friends who pointedly refused to admit how their hearts beat in a perfect rhythm, but neither moved. Instead, they held each other tighter, letting weeks of lonely desperation seep from their bones.

“Missed you,” Sirius whispered, only loud enough for Remus to hear.

Against his shoulder, Remus smiled. “Missed you, too.”

“Are we gonna get on the train soon, or are you guys gonna walk to school?” James asked, one foot already perched on the edge of the stairs.

Reluctantly, Sirius fell from Remus’ arms, cheeks tinted pink. “Yeah, yeah, we’re coming.”

James rolled his eyes, climbing aboard and disappearing into the train car.

“C’mon,” Remus said, taking Sirius hand and delicately weaving their fingers together. “I’ll let you have the window seat this year.”

Sirius could only nod as Remus led them to the train, too dazed to string together a coherent sentence as his eyes watched the way their hands clasped onto each other, refusing to let go.


End file.
